


Жизнь одного человека

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Сабо с самого рождения все было предопределено. Но он решил стал бунтарем, сбежав из дому, и начав свой путь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь одного человека

Фреду было девятнадцать, когда он поступил на службу в Импел Даун. Он не выбирал - просто так получилось. Никогда в своей жизни он не видел места тоскливее и ужаснее. И каждый раз заходя в тюрьму, его на мгновение сковывал страх, а зловония, наполнявшие каждый уголок каменной крепости, вызывали тошноту. Время всегда стояло тут, солнце никогда не заглядывало внутрь, узники неистово кричали, моля о спасении или смерти. Посетители бывали крайне редко. Разве что кто из дозора. От тех, кто попадал в Импел Даун, отрекались друзья.   
Фред окинул взглядом незнакомца - молодой парень в красивой дорогой одежде. Пахло от него приятно. Явно из знати, решил Фред. Чему его за десять лет и научила тюрьма, так это хорошо разбираться в людях. Сам начальник попросил Фреда отвести незнакомца к осужденному. Тот всю дорогу молчал, нервно перекатывая в руке огрызок трубы. Вот, что было самое странное в парне - весь его вид, его запах, манеры говорили о знатном происхождении, но этот кусок ржавой трубы никак не вписывался в образ.   
\- Шестой уровень, господин, - сказал Фред, когда лифт остановился. Незнакомец кивнул.   
\- Огненный Эйс в четвертой камере с левой стороны, - продолжил Фред. Но незнакомец не слушая его, уже направился к нужной камере, изредка постукивая трубой по бетонному полу.   
Он с минуту молча разглядывал Эйса, не решаясь подойти. Фред его понимал - те, кто попадали в Импел Даун, навсегда теряли не только свою душу, но и свой облик.   
\- Это точно он, - решил сказать Фред.   
Незнакомец подошел совсем близко, обхватив руками грязные прутья решетки.   
\- Эйс, - проговорил он хрипловатым голосом.  
Пират, до этого пребывающей в полудреме, вскинул голову и широко распахнул глаза. Он подался вперед, но цепи не пустили его. Но ему все же удалось напугать Фреда. Минуту назад перед ним был старик, изморенный голодом и холодом, но внезапно весь его облик преобразился - в нем словно зажегся огонь. Эйс снова дернул цепи - на этот раз сталь заскрипела, а по стене разошлись трещинки. Фред имел четкие инструкции на такой случай (правда, никто никогда не думал, что такой вариант возможен), он со всех ног бросился к лифту, где была кнопка экстренного вызова помощи.   
Фреду так и не удалось увидеть самое прекрасное и доброе, что когда-либо случалось в Импел Даун - встречу двух братьев.

***

У Сабо никогда не спрашивали, чего хочет он, ему всегда указывали, что нужно. Он носил одежду, которую ему выбирала мать, он читал книги, которые ему рекомендовал отец. За него решали, что пить, что есть, с кем говорить. Отец всегда твердил, что Сабо повезло быть дворянином, так как он родился властелином этого мира. Но мальчик ощущал лишь, как мир владеет им.   
Когда Сабо исполнилось семь, его родители решили, что он женится на Сюзанне де Бовуа, дочке мэра города. Девочка показалась Сабо вредной и некрасивой, она сосала свои пальцы и смеялась с соломенных волос мальчика. И когда родители попросили его поцеловать ее руку – он плюнул ей в лицо. Она противно завизжала, упав на пол. Взрослые мгновенно кинулись к ней обнимать и успокаивать. А Сабо лишь смотрел на нее и улыбался. Дома его хорошенько выпороли, но впервые после наказания мальчик не извинился и не пообещал впредь вести себя, как нужно. Родители еще не осознали, что в этот день произошло перерождение дворянина в мятежника.   
И когда ему исполнилось десять - он сбежал из дому.   
Три дня он прятался на свалке, в лесу. Он знал, что родители будут его искать. Хлеб и сыр, что он взял с собою, быстро закончились, и голод вынудил его покинуть убежище. Ему было страшно и очень одиноко, но никогда еще Сабо не чувствовал себя таким живым и свободным. В куче хлама он нашел кусок старой трубы, она идеально легла ему в руку и отныне стала незаменимым орудием, не раз спасавшим ему жизнь. Но вот еду было найти сложнее. Попадались лишь куски сгнившего картофеля или кости. Он потратил на поиски весь день, и к вечеру, обессиленный и голодный, рухнул у ближайшего дерева.  
\- Ты кто такой? - Сабо открыл глаза. Над ним возвышался мальчишка его возраста, с непослушными черными волосами.  
\- Проваливай! - прохрипел Сабо.   
\- Что ты сказал?! - прорычал мальчишка, наклонившись. Он схватил Сабо за шейный платок.   
Они схлестнулись взглядами, понимая, что дать слабину - значит проиграть. Тем временем солнце медленно выползло из-за гор, коснулось своими лучами лица неизвестного мальчишки, выхватив россыпь веснушек. Сабо изумленно распахнул глаза, очарованный зрелищем. Его мать всегда твердила, что иметь веснушки - значит иметь гнилую кровь. Лишь безупречно белое лицо есть символ величия человека. Как-то Сабо спросил у старухи кухарки, были ли у нее веснушки. Та ответила, что да. Тогда Сабо спросил, правда ли, что веснушки - признак гнилой крови. На что старуха рассмеялась и ответила:  
\- Веснушки - это дар солнца. Знак того, что человек, обладающий ими, наполнен неиссякаемой энергией жизни. Словно печать, дающая человеку волю и свободу. А вот гнилую кровь может иметь даже самый красивый человек.   
Сабо улыбнулся незнакомому парнишке.   
\- Мне нравятся твои веснушки.  
Мальчик нахмурился и от неожиданности выпустил из рук тонкую ткань.   
\- Ты дурак?  
\- Да нет, я умею читать и писать, - ответил Сабо.   
Мальчик сложил руки на груди и недоверчиво поглядел на Сабо.   
\- Что-то я тут тебя раньше не видел.  
\- Я недавно тут. Меня зовут Сабо.  
\- Эйс, - кивнул мальчик и протянул свою руку. Сабо схватил ее и поднялся. Обоим хватило трех минут, чтобы стать братьями.

***

\- Когда я вырасту, то стану пиратом, - сказал Эйс, когда мальчишки досыта наевшись, расположились в тени огромного дуба.  
\- Хочешь стать королем пиратов? – улыбнулся Сабо.  
\- Я просто хочу жить, не сожалея ни о чем, - тихо сказал Эйс.   
Сабо кивнул. Он понимал друга. Пускай они были всего лишь детьми, и многое оставалось для них непонятным в этой жизни, но они знали, что собираются делать и не имели по этому поводу сомнений.   
Эйс и Сабо никогда не ссорились и редко спорили. У них было такое абсолютное взаимопонимание, которое не всегда встретишь у любящих супругов. Они могли за целый день не промолвить и слова друг другу, даже не заметив этого. Но при этом успевали за день соорудить задуманный прибор или совершить вылазку в город за драгоценностями.   
Сабо нравились смелость, уверенность Эйса, его безрассудство и вспыльчивость. Эйса же восхищали начитанность, вдумчивость, храбрость друга, его доброта и искренность. Он мог часами слушать, как Сабо говорит. Он верил каждому его слову. Еще Эйса забавляла привязанность Сабо к своей одежде. Всегда чистая, аккуратно заштопанная – она была гордостью мальчишки, словно пиратское знамя.   
Днем они боролись за жизнь, ночью мечтали, загадывая желания на падающие звезды. Они верили, что всегда будут вместе и ни что не сможет их разлучить.   
Первым в их планы вмешался Луффи. Но он лишь стал тем звеном, что еще более скрепил их узы. Никогда еще Сабо не чувствовал себя таким счастливым – жаль лишь, что счастье продлилось недолго. Все сгорело в огне..

***

Иванков бегал по каюте, временами поглядывая на маленького человечка, лежащего на постели. Хотелось ему знать, кто это. Сейчас было сложно определить даже какого он пола – все тело покрывали бинты.   
\- И где ты его нашел, Дракон? – ворчал он.  
\- В море, - ответил известный на весь мир революционер.   
\- В море из огня, - хмыкнул Иванков.  
\- Мир, в котором ребенок страдает из-за игр взрослых – гнилой мир, - сказал Дракон, глядя в окно. Страсть к философским речам была у него в крови. Все уже давно к этому привыкли и просто не обращали внимания. Дракон все равно в основном говорил сам с собою, не ожидая ответа.   
\- Не знаю, выживет ли он, - покачал головой Иванков.   
Дракон подошел к постели мальчика, поправил ему повязку на лбу и улыбнулся.   
\- Этот точно выживет.  
Иванков так и не понял, с чего у лидера такое довольное лицо.

***

Сабо впервые разрешили спустится с корабля. Правда, на другой корабль - плавающий ресторан «Баратти». Мальчик внимательно осматривал все. Он столько времени провел в постели, что теперь радовался малейшим изменениям вокруг. Не заметно для других, он выбрался из зала, где все обедали, и побрел вдоль корабля. Внезапно одна из дверей с грохотом отворилась.  
\- Ничего я такого делать не буду, старый хрен! – крикнул кто-то. Перед Сабо выскочил мальчишка его возраста в костюме повара. Его звали Санджи, и спустя годы он станет известнейшим пиратом, но сейчас он был коком на этом корабле.   
\- Вот старый пень. Чтобы я кинул шафран, да не бывать этому, - ворчал мальчишка.   
\- Привет, - окликнул его Сабо.   
\- Чего тебе? – резко отозвался Санджи.  
\- Ты кок? – спросил Сабо. Он никогда не видел таких маленьких коков.   
Мальчик достал из кармана фартука сигарету, закурил и лишь потом ответил:  
\- Я лучший кок на этом корабле.  
Сабо улыбнулся.   
\- А спагетти ты умеешь делать?  
Санджи фыркнул.  
\- Ты болван? Спросил бы еще – умею ли я варить картофель.   
Сабо не понял, чего он не так сказал. Санджи принялся хохотать, а потом выбросил сигарету в море, достал из кармана какую-то зелень, вкинул в рот и сказал:  
\- Пошли, сделаю я тебе спагетти.   
Никогда прежде Сабо не ел таких вкусных спагетти. В будущем он побывает во многих ресторанах, но нигде ему не будут подавать такую вкуснятину. Но больше всего его поразит то, что мальчик, который угощал его вкуснейшей едой, станет пиратом на корабле Монки Д. Луффи, его брата.

***

Море сделала из Сабо настоящего мужчину. Солнце выжгло его волосы, морская вода и ветра закалили его тело. Он избавился от страхов и обрел новых друзей. Но никогда не забывал о своих братьях.   
Сабо знал о команде Луффи многое. Он прочитал по несколько раз все заметки и отчеты, что хранились в личном архиве Дракона. Он собирал листовки и вырезки из газет. Он смеялся и плакал над выходками Луффи. Сабо так хотелось его увидеть, поговорить, просто посмеяться вместе.   
Никогда Сабо не забывал и об Эйсе. Его листовка всегда висела у него над кроватью. Он гордился им и часто думал о нем.   
\- Сабо! Смотри, - молодая девушка Коала вбежала в библиотеку.  
Сабо обернулся и улыбнулся. Они сдружились с Коалой. И она нравилась ему. Девушка подбежала к нему, размахивая листовкой.  
\- Смотри, что твой Луффи сотворил!  
Сабо раскрыл газету и едва не выронил кофе себе на колени. «Пираты соломенной шляпы напали на тенирьюбито» - прочитал он.   
\- Ну, как они? Нечто, правда? – засмеялась Коала.  
Сабо улыбнулся.  
\- Это же Луффи. Вечно нам приходилось за ним присматривать.  
\- Тебе и Эйсу?  
\- Да. Эйс.., - Сабо замолчал. Эйса поймали и он боялся за его жизнь.   
\- С ним все будет хорошо, - успокаивающе проговорила Коала, мягко дотронувшись до руки Сабо. Юноша кивнул. Он надеялся, но не верил. Уж слишком хорошо он знал Эйса.

***

Эйс еще раз рванул цепи и вырвал их со стены. Он не знал откуда у него силы, но это его и не волновало. Он бросился к прутьям, обхватив руки Сабо своими холодными пальцами.  
\- Сабо, - прошептал он. Из глаз побежали слезы, он прижался лбом к прутьям, вглядываясь в знакомые голубые глаза. Словно время повернуло вспять. И не было этих лет разлуки.   
\- Не реви, - сказал Сабо, - а то я тоже начну... - хотя у самого уже давно бежали слезы по щеках.   
\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда, - молвил Сабо. На что Эйс лишь покачал головой.  
\- Я выбрал свой путь.   
Сабо и не ожидал другого ответа. Он подался вперед и коснулся губами лба брата, тихо молвив:  
\- Прощай, Эйс.  
Судя по нарастающему шуму, стражники приближались, и Сабо ничего не оставалось, как отступить. Эйс улыбнулся брату. В последний раз.   
\- Прощай!

***

А через три дня Эйса не стало. Сабо глушил стоны подушкой. Боль была настолько сильная, что казалось, будто каждый вздох приносил страдание. Ничто не могло отвлечь или успокоить Сабо. Он метался ночами на постели, шепча имя брата. Но Эйс не приходил к нему даже во снах.   
Как ни странно, спасла парня любовь.   
Он слышал, что ее должны привезти и, может, в другое время он бы очень этому обрадовался, но не сейчас. Но стоило ему поймать ее взгляд, и любовь настигла его с безумной силой. Ворвалась в сердце, заполняя его теплотой и нежностью. Внезапно захотелось улыбнуться.   
Нико Робин шагала коридорами штаба величественно, словно королева. Ветер играл ее волосами и подолом платья. Никогда еще Сабо не видел женщины прекраснее. Когда Дракон представлял ее, он позорно спрятался. Потом все порывался подойти, но не смог найти в себе смелости. Лишь издали наблюдал за нею, готовил речи, проигрывал варианты знакомства, но дальше фантазий не продвигался.   
Если бы не вмешался случай, то Сабо бы еще долго придумывал планы, как привлечь ее внимание.   
Одним вечером ему вздумалось забраться на хлипкую стремянку, чтобы достать старую книгу с верхней полки. Старая конструкция не выдержала его веса, пошатнулась и он полетел вниз. От неожиданности Сабо не смог сгруппироваться и от разбитой головы его спасли чьи-то руки, крепко обхватившие его у самой земли. Рук было шестеро. Сабо повернул голову - Нико Робин улыбалась ему, скрестив на груди руки. "Ее техника" - вспомнил Сабо.  
\- Спасибо, - промолвил он, когда Робин развеяла свою технику. Она улыбнулась ему, кивнув.  
\- Ты Сабо? - спросила она.  
Пришла его очередь кивать.  
\- Тебе не хотелось бы выпить со мною чаю? - ошарашила она его.  
Они стали частенько вечерами засиживаться в библиотеке и говорить обо всем на свете. Она рассказывала ему о Луффи и его команде, он о прочитанных книгах и увиденных островах. Они спорили и смеялись, молчали и пили чай.   
Когда она уезжала, многие вышли проводить ее. Сабо не пошел. Он не собирался прощаться. Он был уверен, что они еще встретятся.

***

Сабо брел улицами, вдыхая запах пряностей и цветов.   
"Пытаются забить запах гнили запахами цветов. Совсем, как в моей родной стране" - подумал он.   
Внезапно из-за поворота выскочил парень, едва не сбив Сабо с ног. Он резко развернулся и схватил незнакомца за руку.  
\- Эй, по-аккуратнее, парень, - сказал Сабо.  
Незнакомец обернулся и вперил в парня свой единственный глаз. Сабо удивленно распахнул глаза (хорошо,что он предусмотрительно одел черные очки, иначе выглядел бы сейчас очень комично) - перед ним стоял никто иной, как известный пират Ророноа Зоро. Сабо протянул Зоро очки, которые слетели с того, когда он врезался в него.   
\- Маскировка должна быть полной, - улыбнулся Сабо.  
Зоро взял очки, одел их, потом опустил голову и посмотрел на трубу, что Сабо держал в руке:  
\- В первый раз вижу, чтобы.. Твою ж мать, моя катана, - встрепенулся Зоро. Он хлопнул Сабо по плечу (словно признал за своего) и умчался в одном ему известном направлении. Сабо долго смотрел вслед мечнику, счастливо улыбаясь.   
\- Луффи, я вернулся, - сказал он невидимому собеседнику. Развернулся и пошел в противоположном направлении.  
В Дресс Роуз Сабо приехал, чтобы вернуть частичку Эйса, встретить Луффи и, возможно, встретить ее... 


End file.
